No es un adiós
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Ha llegado la despedida para Oliver y Angelina... ¿Es un adiós?


**No es un Adiós...**

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello oscuro, sus ojos castaños y su expresión de dureza. Limpiando sus artículos de Quidditch, parecía ausente... De hecho, lo estaba. ¿Cuantas veces no se había quedado ahí, solo admirándolo? Y él jamás se percataba de su presencia. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Era imposible determinarlo. Suspiró. Ya era tarde, mejor regresaba a su sala común.

- ¿Angelina?

Ella voltea, sobresaltada. ¡La había descubierto! Lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse.

- Hola, Oliver... suponía que ibas a estar aquí.

- ¿pasa algo?

- No... solo quería decirte que McGonagall pospuso el siguiente partido.

Oliver suspira.

- ¿Como esta Harry? - Oliver la observa con preocupación.

- Mucho mejor... aunque esta avergonzado, cree que lo regañarás - Angelina no puede evitar soltar una risita - eres como su papá.

- Si... pero no fue su culpa, esos dementores son terribles... Hablare con McGonagall para ver si le podemos conseguir otra escoba...

- Ganaremos, Oliver - lo reconforta Angelina.

- Lo sé....

Ambos se miran con cierta comprensión.

- Mira, te falto aquí...

Angelina se acerca al chico, tomando el pulidor de escobas, y ayudándole a limpiar su equipo. Oliver la observa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta ella con curiosidad.

- Nada... solo recordé cuando hiciste tu prueba de Quidditch.

- No fue mi mejor impresión, ¿Eh?

- Al contrario... me hiciste ver como el héroe... siempre arreglas las cosas, eres increíble...

Angelina no puede evitar sonrojarse.

- T-tu eres el que nos guías, Oliver, estamos aquí por ti - Angelina trata de no escucharse muy nerviosa.

- Y Harry...

- Claro, fue un gran descubrimiento...

- Como ustedes... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

********

**- ¡Atención! - Madame Hooch llama a los Gryffindors - Este chico es Oliver Wood, nuevo capitán de Quidditch de su casa, y a continuación se harán las pruebas para golpeadores y cazadores.**

**Después de varios candidatos, los gemelos Weasley, de segundo curso, quedaron como golpeadores. Habían sido los mejores.**

**- Aun ningún candidato sobresale como cazador... - suspira Oliver.**

**- Pero hay muy buenos - alienta George.**

**- ¡Quiero a los mejores! - exclama Oliver.**

**George lo observa con una sonrisa. Oliver 'el perfeccionista' Wood.**

**- Disculpen...**

**Oliver, Fred y George voltean, viendo a tres chicas con escobas y uniforme de Quidditch. Una morena con cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Otra rubia, de ojos azules y tez blanca, y la última con cabello castaño y ojos miel.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Oliver extrañado.**

**- Queremos hacer prueba para cazadoras...**

**Los tres chicos se miran y sonríen.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Dijimos algo gracioso? - la morena se adelanta, observando a los chicos, desafiante.**

**- Mira... **

**- Johnson, Angelina Johnson... Ellas son Kattie Bell y Alicia Spinnet.**

**- Bien, Johnson, el Quidditch es un deporte rudo... no apto para mujeres.**

**- En las convocatorias no decía nada sobre eso...**

**- Te puedes romper una uña, Angelina - le dice Fred riéndose.**

**Oliver lo mira con duda.**

**- Estamos en el mismo curso - aclara George.**

**- Deja que yo me preocupe por mis uñas, Fred - reclama Angelina.**

**- No sé si deba dejarlas - Oliver se veía temeroso.**

**- Tenemos derecho a hacer las pruebas, como todos los demás - demanda Angelina.**

**- Déjalas, Oliver - Fred intercede - verán la rudeza y no volverán a molestar.**

**- Bien.... pero no quiero que las tres salgan heridas... elijan una representante... si me mete una anotación, las otras 2 podrán hacer la prueba también.**

**Las chicas comienzan a murmurar entre ellas.**

**- Bien, lo haré yo - dice Angelina segura -pero si anoto, Alicia y Kattie entrarán a hacer la prueba.**

**- Hecho - Oliver la observa con total confianza. Se rendirá a los cinco minutos.**

**Oliver se acerca a Madame Hooch.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Wood?**

**- Madame Hooch, esa chica hará la prueba - Oliver señala a Angelina - por esta ocasión, ¿Podríamos omitir las Bludgers?**

**- Lo siento, Wood, pero todas las pruebas son iguales.**

**Oliver asiente.**

**- Gracias de todos modos... ¡Fred, George!**

**Los gemelos se acercan al capitán.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Oliver?**

**- Quiero que mantengan alejadas las Bludgers de Johnson... no quiero que se lastime.**

**- Como digas.**

**- ¡Wood!**

**Oliver observa a Madame Hooch, la cual se acerca con cinco Hufflepuffs.**

**- Ellos cinco participaran en la prueba, será como un partido, para que ambos equipos elijan cazadores, y en caso de Hufflepuffs, golpeadores. **

**- Madame Hooch, quiero ver si Johnson puede anotarme...**

**- No hay problema, que todos anoten contigo... El capitán de Hufflepuffs no tiene objeción, ¿O si, Andrews?**

**- No... así podré ver mejor a mis candidatos.**

**Oliver suspira.**

**- Hablaré con Johnson y las demás...**

**Oliver se acerca a las chicas, las cuales están riendo alegremente.**

**- Cambio de planes, las tres harán la prueba.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Madame Hooch quiere hacerlo como un partido normal.**

**- No importa, un trato es un trato - alega Angelina.**

**- No podrás con todos, Johnson.**

**- Confiamos en Angelina - apoya la rubia.**

**- Gracias, Kattie.**

**- Verás que ella es material fuerte - Alicia observa a Kattie y ambas asienten.**

**- Como quieran - Oliver se fastidia de la necedad de las chicas.**

**Oliver se dirige a los aros de anotación, pensando que ahora Angelina puede salir seriamente lastimada... En fin, ella se lo busco.**

**Todos toman sus posiciones, y los aspirantes a cazadores por Hufflepuff se sorprenden al ver solo a Angelina por parte de Gryffindor.**

**Madame Hooch suelta las Bludgers (esta vez no había Snitch, ya que ambos equipos tenían buscador). Al fin se suelta la Quaffle, y de aquí todo sucede a gran velocidad. **

**Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Angelina toma la Quaffle, mientras los otros cazadores la persiguen. Fred y George alejan las Bludgers, pero los golpeadores de Hufflepuff tratan de enviarlas a Angelina.**

**Una Bludger se dirige a gran velocidad a la chica, pero ella se detiene de golpe, y la Bludger le da a un Hufflepuff. Burlando los obstáculos, Angelina llega al área de anotación.**

**- No pasarás de aquí - murmura Oliver, con cierto dejo de emoción.**

**Angelina lo mira, y tira a uno de los aros, pero Oliver lo regresa con un golpe, evitando la anotación. Pero no contaba con que Angelina, rápidamente, tomo de nuevo la Quaffle, tirando a otro de los aros, y anotando.**

**- ¡Si! **

**- ¡Bien hecho!**

**Alicia y Kattie suben a sus escobas, y se dirigen con Angelina, felicitándola.**

**Angelina mira a Oliver, el cual asiente. Así, las otras chicas realizan la prueba, y entre las tres hacían un gran equipo, los cazadores de Hufflepuff, a pesar de ser buenos, jamás pudieron quitarle la Quaffle a las chicas.**

**Madame Hooch da un silbatazo, y todos bajan.**

**- Ahora los capitanes decidirán los integrantes de cada equipo.**

**Oliver se dirige a los Gryffindors, con una sonrisa.**

**- Creo que no hay duda... Las nuevas cazadoras de Gryffindor son Alicia Spinnet, Kattie Bell y Angelina Johnson.**

**Las chicas gritan de alegría, abrazándose y saltando de la emoción.**

**- Chicas en Quidditch - Fred luce impresionado - esta es nueva.**

**- Pero nos demostraron que son buenas - defiende George.**

**Oliver observa a Angelina con un dejo de emoción. No solo era buena en la escoba, sino que tenía carácter.... El equipo sería perfecto, sino fuera por su buscador.**

**Todos se dirigen a la sala común, aun celebrando a los nuevos integrantes.**

**- ¡Angelina Johnson!**

**Todos voltean, viendo a Andrea Adler acercarse. Era la Gryffindor que siempre traía las noticias de novedad. Angelina se detiene, para esperarla.**

**- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Eres cazadora de Gryffindor?**

**Angelina asiente.**

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Le demostraste a ese machista de Wood que las chicas podemos!**

**Oliver, que iba pasando en esos momentos, no puede evitar escuchar esto, molestándose. Pero Angelina, notándolo, lo toma del brazo para que se quede con ellas.**

**- Para tu información, Andrea, Wood fue el que me pidió hacer la prueba.**

**Andrea y Oliver lucen sorprendidos.**

**- ¿Qué? Pero yo... - Oliver trata de aclarar todo.**

**- No seas modesto, Wood. ****Así es, él me vio una vez en clase de vuelo, y me dijo que sería buen material para Quidditch, y que debería hacer la **

**prueba... pero me advirtió que no sería suave conmigo... y lo cumplió. Como ves, fui su descubrimiento.**

**Andrea aun no sale de su estupor, pero finge naturalidad.**

**- ¡Bien por ti, Wood! Es excelente... Felicidades, Angelina.**

**- Gracias.**

**Andrea se aleja, mientras Oliver observa a Angelina con duda.**

**- Causará expectación nuestro primer partido - aclara Angelina, guiñándole un ojo y entrando al castillo.**

**Oliver se queda de pie, sin poder articular palabra, sorprendido de las agallas de esta chica.**

**Días después por toda la escuela se corría el rumor de que las chicas eran el arma secreta de Wood, y que Angelina era su descubrimiento sorpresa. Incluso McGonagall lo felicitó por su iniciativa... y todo había sido obra de ella.**

********

- ¡Cielos! - Angelina su reloj - ya es muy tarde, mejor regresare a la sala común.

- Voy contigo... tenemos que descansar.

Oliver guarda su material, y ambos se dirigen al castillo, platicando. Angelina siempre sorprendería a Oliver... parecía que ella lo conocía muy bien... incluso mas de lo que él mismo se conoce.

Los días pasaban, y gracias al excelente trabajo de los Gryffindor, habían llegado a la final. Oliver era un manojo de nervios, y quizás hubiera perdido la razón... de no ser por ella. Ambos lo ignoraban, pero se complementaban de tal manera, que llegaron a necesitarse. No era necesario estar pegados todo el día, sabían el momento adecuado para apoyarse mutuamente.

Estaban en la sala común días antes del partido definitivo. Oliver le mostraba jugadas a Angelina, la cual daba sus opiniones.

- Creo que bloqueare por aquí - sugiere la chica.

- ¡Vamos a perder! - Oliver se sentía desanimado - aunque nos esforcemos, vamos a perder.

Angelina suspira, acercándose a Oliver y tomándolo de las manos.

- Angelina - el chico se sonroja - ¿Qué...?

- Oliver - la chica habla con suavidad y cariño - no importa lo que pase, ¿Recuerdas mi primer partido de Quidditch?

Oliver asiente.

- Dimos lo mejor...

********

**- Nos están apaleando - se queja George.**

**- Mejor perdamos por default - sugiere Fred.**

**- Si pudiéramos, lo haríamos - Oliver se siente derrotado.**

**- ¡Pero que actitud tan tonta! - regaña Alicia.**

**- ¡Aun podemos ganar! - alienta Kattie.**

**- ¿Qué partido estas jugando? - Fred la mira con incredulidad - se necesita un milagro para ganar.**

**- Podemos hacerlo - Angelina habla calmadamente - solo tenemos que esquivarlos mejor...**

**- ¿Tu crees?**

**- ¡Claro que si! Y si no, me tiño el cabello de verde con la pintura temporal que ustedes inventaron.**

**Todos se ríen ante este comentario, incluso Oliver.**

**- No estaba bromeando - agrega Angelina en tono serio.**

**- ¿Qué? - Fred la mira con duda - ¿No bromeas?**

**- No.... para que vean que segura estoy de que podemos ganar.**

**Todos intercambian miradas, y Oliver parece entender el incentivo que Angelina quiere darles.**

**- Ya oyeron a la dama - Oliver se escucha solemne - si perdemos, ella se pintara el cabello de verde.**

**- Así que ahora tenemos que ganar - dice ella con una sonrisa.**

**Se reanuda el partido, y ahora los Gryffindors dan mucha pelea. Ya no le pueden anotar a Oliver, y las chicas han anotado muchos puntos. Estan a punto de alcanzar al otro equipo, pero el buscador de Ravenclaw encuentra la Snitch, a 10 puntos de haber empatado.**

**Los Gryffindors se dirigen a los vestidores, decepcionados.**

**- Buen intento, Angelina - le dice Kattie.**

**- Si..... bien, Fred, trae el tinte.**

**Todos observan a Angelina.**

**- ¿Qué? Perdimos, ¿O no?**

**- Pero vieron que aun así somos ganadores, porque luchamos hasta el final - agrega Oliver.**

**- Y yo debo cumplir lo que dije.**

**Fred, aun sin creerlo, saca de su túnica un pequeño frasco. Angelina lo aplica a su cabello, el cual cambia de negro ébano, a verde tornasol.**

**Kattie mira a su amiga con pena y admiración, mientras Alicia pone una mano en su boca, afligida. Fred y George tratan de contener la risa, y Oliver asiente con seguridad... Esa era su cazadora estrella.**

**Angelina siguió con ese tono de cabello por una semana. Aun cuando McGonagall le ordenó quitárselo, ella prometió algo, y lo iba a cumplir. Fue objeto de burlas, pero Oliver siempre saco la casta por ella. Aun cuando unos Slytherins la humillaban, Oliver llego incluso a golpear a Marcus Flint por atreverse a ofender a SU cazadora. Todos los Gryffindors la apoyaron, especialmente Oliver. Hasta se desataron rumores de que eran novios. Realmente lo parecían.**

********

- ¿Lo ves, Oliver? - sigue Angelina - llegamos hasta el final... somos ganadores, porque seguimos aquí, no importa el resultado del partido.

Oliver asiente, mas tranquilo, y abraza a Angelina, emocionado. Ella siempre sabía que decirle para alegrarlo y hacerlo sentir como un triunfador.

Al fin llega el día del partido. Después de una fiera competencia, Harry - el buscador estrella de Gryffindor - toma la Snitch, ganando el partido.

¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR HABÍA GANADO LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH!!! La ilusión de Oliver Wood se había realizado... Todos se sentían felices. Los Gryffindors cargaban a Harry en hombros. Las chicas cazadoras lo besaron en las mejillas, y abrazaron a los gemelos, con euforia. Oliver lloraba de alegría, estrechando manos. Por fin Gryffindor tenía al equipo perfecto... Al equipo ganador.

Los gemelos abrazaron a Oliver, dirigiéndose a la sala común. Harry iba ya con sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron. Alicia, Kattie y Angelina se abrazan, y se van al castillo. Angelina voltea, viendo a Oliver con la copa... Parece que aun no se la cree.

La chica se acerca a Oliver, y ambos se miran. No necesitan palabras... Se abrazaron eufóricos, felices... cariñosos. 

Al separarse, Angelina le sonríe, y Oliver no puede resistirlo mas. La chica no lo esperaba. Oliver acerco rápidamente su rostro al de ella, juntando sus labios en un beso.. un beso donde intercambiaron sentimientos... donde eran uno mismo... donde había amor.

Oliver se separa, sonrojado. Angelina no se atreve a levantar su mirada. No había palabras... solo una gran necesidad de pertenecerse.

- ¡Vamos, Wood, Angelina! - les grita Percy Weasley - McGonagall dio permiso de seguir la fiesta en la sala común. 

Oliver y Angelina se unen a los Gryffindors que van a la sala común. No vuelven a dirigirse la palabra. 

Angelina esta con Kattie y Alicia, mientras Oliver la observa en un rincón. Poco a poco se van a dormir todos, y Oliver, mirando a Angelina, se acerca a ella. Por fin se quedan solos, y parece que ninguno se atreve a hablar.

- Angelina... no sé que me paso, discúlpame...

Angelina observa a Oliver detenidamente.

- Oliver... por algo pasan las cosas.... y creo que esto fue resultado de todo lo que hemos pasado... como en tu cumpleaños...

Oliver la abraza, besándola en la frente.

********

**- Oliver, hay una lechuza en tu cama - Adrián lo mira con picardía.**

**Oliver observa a una Lechuza oscura, que sostiene un sobre y un paquete.**

**- Wood, que escondidito te lo tenías - Carlos le sonríe ampliamente.**

**Oliver se acerca al paquete, y una vez que le quita la carta a la Lechuza, esta sale por la ventana. Como ya era tarde, lo guardo para ir a clases.**

**Todo el día siguió normal. Nada fuera de lo común. En la práctica, todos cooperaron activamente, por lo que decidió terminar temprano con el entrenamiento. Se sentía cansado, y así reposaría mas. Al llegar a su habitación, como aun era temprano, no había nadie. Guardando sus cosas, observó el paquete que le había llegado esta mañana. ¡Lo había olvidado!**

**Con curiosidad, el chico lo abrió, viendo un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, y unos guantes protectores de Quidditch. ¡Era lo que necesitaba! Intrigado, Oliver saca la carta, para leerla.**

**No puede evitar menos que sonreír cuando ve el contenido.**

**_"¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán!!_**

****

**_Espero que te queden_**

****

**_Angelina"_**

**Oliver se sorprende. ¡Nadie sabía de su cumpleaños! El jamás le había dicho a algún compañero, precisamente porque odiaba los regalos y esas boberías. Pero en esta ocasión no le desagrado en nada... Angelina era la chica mas maravillosa que conocía.**

**Observó por la ventana, viéndola con sus amigas en la jardinera.... Aparte de increíble, era muy bonita.... Y mira que no decirle nada del regalo durante la práctica.... se hizo la desentendida....**

**Oliver durmió con una sonrisa. Al otro día, busco el momento mas apropiado de agradecerle a la chica el gesto, pero no hubo oportunidad.**

**En el gran comedor, estaba rodeada de muchas chicas Gryffindor, al parecer leyendo una revista.**

**Luego la vio muy acompañada de un Ravenclaw... y sin saber porque sintió una punzada de furia.... ¿Como andaba con un Ravenclaw? No, no... ella debía tener mejores gustos que esos.**

**En la práctica, obviamente no podía decirle nada... al menos no frente a todos. Cuando terminaron, todos se dirigieron a los vestidores.**

**- Johnson - la llama Oliver.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**La chica se acerca a Oliver.**

**- Quiero...**

**- ¡¡Angelina!!**

**El chico Ravenclaw que había estado pegado como lapa todo el día a Angelina (en opinión de Oliver, claro esta), se acerca a ellos.**

**- ¡Hola, Ricardo! Tanto tiempo, que ya te extrañaba...**

**- Lo sé - sonríe el Ravenclaw. Y tiene sonrisa de estúpido, como nota extra (de nuevo, en opinión de Oliver).**

**- ¿Y? ¿Qué se te ofrecía?**

**- ¿Podemos vernos en la biblioteca? Quiero preguntarte algo...**

**- Claro... ahí nos veremos...**

**Ricardo se aleja, siendo observado por Angelina y Oliver.**

**- ¿Y que se te ofrecía, Oliver?**

**- Llegarás tarde a tu cita... esto puede esperar...**

**Oliver se aleja con los puños apretados. No sabía porque se ponía así... ella era solo una amiga... ¿Amiga?... Ya no sabía ni lo que sentía.**

**Pasaron los días, y Oliver aun no le decía nada a la chica sobre el regalo, y a su vez Angelina se hacia la disimulada.**

**Pero una semana después, algo vendría a aclararle a Oliver lo que sentía.**

**- Oye, Angelina - Kattie la mira con ojos picaros - ¿Qué se te declaro Ricardo?**

**Todos estaban en los vestidores, alistándose para la práctica.**

**- ¿Como lo supiste? - se sonroja la chica.**

**- Vamos, todo el mundo lo sabe... - Alicia le sonríe.**

**- ¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**- Si, ¿Qué le dijiste? - Fred finge la voz, tomando las manos de George con actuada emoción.**

**- ¡Si, queremos saber! - corresponde George a la broma, haciendo ojos pispiretos.**

**- ¬¬.... que inmaduros...**

**Oliver solo observaba la escena en total silencio, mas que nada esperando la respuesta de Angelina.**

**- Vamos, Angelina, cuéntanos, ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**- Pues...**

**- ¡Es hora de la práctica! - interrumpe Oliver.**

**Todos se dirigen al campo, y al parecer el tema queda cerrado. Oliver no sabía porque había hecho eso... Si quería saber, ¿Para que las detuvo?.... No.... si la respuesta era que si eran novios... lo destrozaría. Pero por otra parte, lo estaba matando la curiosidad. No tenía muchas opciones.**

**De nuevo en los vestidores, pero ahora para terminar la práctica, y nadie vuelve a mencionar el tema del noviazgo de Angelina. La chica se entretiene guardando sus guantes, y Oliver esta indeciso entre preguntarle o no.... Están los dos solos... es su oportunidad.**

**- Johnson....**

**Angelina voltea a verlo, sonriendo.**

**- Quiero... quiero agradecerte el gesto... el regalo que me diste en mi cumpleaños...**

**Angelina abre los ojos, sorprendida.**

**- Vaya, creí que no te había llegado y que la Lechuza se había desviado... no es nada, es una forma de agradecer también el que me hayas dado la oportunidad de entrar al equipo.**

**- Lo merecías...**

**- De cualquier modo...**

**Oliver se acerca a la chica.... y la abraza. ¿Como había tenido el valor? No lo sabía. Angelina al principio se mantiene al margen, pero ve que no tiene nada de malo, así que le corresponde. Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasa, se quedan ahí, abrazándose.... Como si se comunicaran todos sus sentimientos de esta manera.**

**- Espero que tu novio no se encele - dice Oliver tratando de sonreír, aunque por dentro estaba furioso.**

**- ¿Mi novio? - Angelina lo observa confundida.**

**- Si... escuche que Rochir, el Ravenclaw...**

**- Ahhh... Ricardo... no, Wood, no es mi novio.... tuve que rechazarlo ^^'**

**Oliver se sentía tan feliz, que hubiera querido besarla ahí mismo. Pero no... ni siquiera se hablaban por el primer nombre... eso hubiera sido inapropiado (y vaya que si).**

**- Que lastima...**

**- Ni tanto... y ¿Te quedaron los guantes?**

**- Como anillo al dedo... ¿Como supiste que día era mi cumpleaños?**

**- Tengo mis fuentes - la chica le sonríe - que bueno que te gusto... porque te gusto, ¿Verdad?**

**Oliver la observa en silencio.**

**- Me encanto...**

**Angelina le dirige una última sonrisa antes de alejarse al castillo. No había prisa...**

********

- Ese fue nuestro primer abrazo - recuerda el chico.

- Y ni siquiera nos hablábamos por el primer nombre.... curioso, ¿No?

- Ahí me di cuenta que me gustabas... me encele del Ravenclaw ese....

- ¿Ricardo? Si es tan simpático....

Oliver la mira con desaprobación.

- Bueno, no....

Los chicos se abrazan de nuevo, quedando bajo el cálido fuego de la chimenea de la sala común. Decidieron mantener su noviazgo en secreto, para no levantar chismes. A ninguno le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, y lo hacían muy bien, parecía que solo eran buenos amigos.

Varios acontecimientos pasaron en Hogwarts, pero ninguno frenó el romance entre Oliver y Angelina... Hasta que lo inevitable llego. El curso terminó, y con ello la despedida... Era el último año de Oliver.... Y ahora debía irse de Hogwarts... para ya no regresar.

Habían querido evitar ese tema, pero ahora que era el día de regreso en el tren... No tenían otra opción.

Se sentaron en un compartimiento, juntos. 

- Oliver... - la chica lo mira con tristeza.

- No te pongas así, muñeca... Nos seguiremos escribiendo...

- ¿Será lo mismo, acaso?

- Te amo, Angelina... eso no puede cambiar...

- Yo también... pero estarás lejos... y te olvidarás de mi...

- Jamás lo haría.... Acuérdate bien, siempre estaré ahí para ti...

********

**- ¡Están jugando sucio! - George escupía la furia.**

**- ¡Los Slytherin siempre son sus sucias jugadas! - Kattie están indignada.**

**- Vamos, chicos, llevamos ventaja - anima Alicia.**

**- ¿A que precio? - Fred observa a su alrededor - todos tenemos heridas... **

**- ¡No falta mucho! - Oliver daba su mejor esfuerzo - ¡Solo tenemos que aguantar hasta que Clark encuentre la Snitch...**

**- Escucharon al capitán - Angelina se levanta - hay que seguir...**

**Se reanuda el partido, y los Slytherin parecen tener mucha energía para hacer jugadas que no están permitidas.**

**Angelina toma la Quaffle, pasándola a Alicia, la cual es golpeada por un cazador de Slytherin, por lo que la suelta y la toma Kattie, pasándola de nuevo a Angelina.**

**Angelina se dirige al aro de anotación, cuando un golpeador de Slytherin le envía una Bludger directa. La chica la esquiva, cayéndose casi de la escoba.**

**- No te salvas... - el Slytherin la mira con furia.**

**Sin que Angelina se diera cuenta, el Slytherin se acerca a ella, y le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo donde sostiene la Quaffle.**

**Todos se sorprenden ante tal acto, cual Angelina, del dolor, se desmaya, cayendo inevitablemente de la escoba. Al percatarse de esto, Oliver corre a su auxilio, sosteniéndola antes de que caiga.**

**El partido se suspende, y Madame Hooch reprende con severidad a los Slytherin. Angelina es trasladada a la enfermería, donde todo el equipo de Quidditch y algunos Gryffindors ven como Madame Pomfrey le inyecta medicamentos y le inmoviliza el brazo.**

**- ¿Como esta, Madame Pomfrey? - le pregunta Alicia, angustiada.**

**- Mal - Madame Pomfrey luce triste - fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero parece que podrá recuperarse con el tiempo...**

**- Malditos Slytherins... nos vengaremos - Fred aprieta los puños.**

**- Cuando menos se lo esperen... - George apoyaba a su hermano.**

**- Dios mío... hablaré con Minerva, las reglas del Quidditch deben cambiar... Han podido matarla...**

**- ¿¿Matarla?? - Oliver, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen, se exalta en sobremanera. **

**- Si le hubiera dado mas arriba... no podría contarlo... ahora todos salgan, debe descansar...**

**Angelina despierta adolorida. ¿Que había pasado...? La cabeza le da vueltas, y se incorpora lentamente, viendo detenidamente el lugar. Esta en la enfermería... Si... la habían golpeado.. con razón le duele el brazo.**

**Al voltear a su lado, Angelina se queda de piedra. Oliver Wood esta ahí, a su lado, dormido. **

**- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevara aquí...?**

**- Desde que la trajeron...**

**Angelina observa a Madame Pomfrey, la cual se acerca a cambiarle los vendajes.**

**- ¿Desde que me trajeron? ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?**

**- Mmm... un mes, aproximadamente...**

**- ¿UN MES? ¿¿HE ESTADO INCONSCIENTE UN MES??**

**- No... pero solo deliraba.... ahora que ya ha recuperado sus fuerzas, ha podido recobrar la conciencia totalmente.... **

**- ¿Y... Wood ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?**

**- Hubiera visto, señorita Johnson.... No quería dejarlo, pero convenció a la profesora McGonagall.... Siempre, en cuanto salía de clases, se veía a cuidarla... dormía aquí, despertaba, y seguía la misma rutina, incluso viniendo en los descansos. Debe quererla mucho.**

**Angelina luce conmovida... ¿Debe quererla mucho?**

**Ante el ruido, Oliver comienza a despertar lentamente, notando que Angelina ya recobro el conocimiento.**

**- ¡Johnson! ¡Estas bien! - el chico se alegra.**

**- Un poco adolorida, pero bien dicen 'mala hierba nunca muere' - sonríe ella.**

**Madame Pomfrey los deja solos.**

**- Ojala y pueda salir de aquí pronto...**

**- Apenas estas recuperándote, no debes apresurar las cosas...**

**- Wood... Gracias...**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Has estado aquí... cuidándome... no sé ni porque lo haces...**

**- Es lo que se hace por los amigos...**

**- Entonces, si somos amigos, podemos hablarnos por el primer nombre, ¿No, Oliver?**

**Oliver la observa con una sonrisa. Se escuchaba tan bien su nombre de la voz dulce de la chica.**

**- Creo que si, Angelina - dice al fin él.**

**- Bien...**

**Ambos quedan en silencio, pero Angelina se acerca un poco a Oliver, besándolo en la mejilla.**

**- Gracias de nuevo, Oliver...**

**Oliver se toca la mejilla, sorprendido.**

**- Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Angelina... **

********

El tren llego a la estación.... Dejando un inevitable 'adiós' entre los chicos. Bajan del tren, con cierto miedo.

- ¿Ahora que? - pregunta Angelina.

- Ahora... nos despedimos...

Angelina se abraza a Oliver.

- No quiero que te vayas... No quiero que me dejes...

- Jamás te dejaré...

Oliver la toma del mentón, y le da un dulce beso.

- Pero quiero que si encuentras a alguien mas... no te limites por mi...

- Jamás encontrare a alguien como tu, Oliver.... jamás...

- Muñeca... - Oliver la besa en la frente - te escribiré para que sepas donde estoy... que será de mi.

- Te prometo contestar todas las cartas... - Angelina le sonríe.

A pesar de las promesas... a pesar de amarse profundamente... Ambos sabían que había algo que cambiaria en su relación. Ahora no se verían diario... ahora no comentarían del Quidditch. ¿Este era el adiós?

- Mis padres me esperan - dice Angelina con voz apagada.

- Si....

Los chicos se dan un último beso.

- Adiós, Oliver... - Angelina no puede evitar que las lágrimas inunden su rostro.

- No es un adiós, Angelina.... No es un adiós...

Oliver se aleja, llegando con sus padres. Le dirige una mirada a Angelina, la cual no puede evitar el sonreír.

- Hija, ¿Te pasa algo? - el papá de Angelina la observa con preocupación.

- No... Solo que no fue un adiós... sino un hasta luego...

El papá de Angelina parece no entender las palabras de su hija, pero ella se limpia las lágrimas con firme decisión. Algún día vería a Oliver de nuevo...y  volverían a hablar de Quidditch, y volverían a verse diario... y volverían a amarse como nunca antes.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Lunes, 3 de Marzo del 2003**

**Él lo sintió bañando sus mejillas,**

**y cayó conmovido de rodillas...**

**Sollozaban los dos.**

**Y en un abrazo delirante presos**

**confundieron sus lágrimas, sus besos,**

**y se apartaron... sin decir adiós.**  
  



End file.
